


Daddy Would Be Proud

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Post-Glasses-Snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Set post Ruby snapping Jim's glasses/Natalya getting beat down.Fluff.





	Daddy Would Be Proud

“Nattie?”

Mickie had lead Natalya into the house, noting how quickly Trish sat up, reaching out to the girl. Mickie had been the only one able to calm Natalya after Ruby had snapped Jim’s glasses. She had known, almost instantly, that the best way to make her feel better was to take her home to Lita and Trish, two others who seemed able to calm Natalya even when the girl was sad. 

“You saw?”

Natalya had spoken softly, allowing Mickie to gently lead her to the sofa, letting Lita and Trish calm her even as she left them to it, preparing the spare bed for Natalya, sensing she might want, or need, them all during the night. 

Natalya had needed much of that week to relax, taking as much comfort as possible from Lita and Trish, knowing that Mickie would always stay close if she needed her. By the time Lita and Trish had gone home to pack up, they would be moving closer to Natalya for the time being until the storyline was over. 

By the next RAW Natalya had been left alone with only Mickie for a few days, but she had coped. She had coped until Ruby had reminded her of what she had done. She had gone through with the angle until she was free to go home. She had hidden in Mickie’s locker room, praying she would be left alone. Mickie had sent her home, calling both Lita and Trish to get them to come home. 

“I’ll be home soon.”

Mickie had made the promise, knowing that Trish and Lita would come home soon enough. Natalya would not be alone for too long. 

By the time the Smackdown invasion was over, and Mickie was allowed to go home, she had retrieved the glasses that Stephanie had given her to take back to Natalya, knowing that she owed it to the girl to give them back. 

Mickie had smiled as she let herself into the house, finding Natalya curled between Lita and Trish. Leaving the glasses on the bedside table before heading to her own room. Natalya had crept into her room later, curling herself around Mickie with a small sigh. 

“I missed you.”

The murmur was soft enough that Mickie smiled. Kissing her forehead softly. 

“Jim would be so proud of you...”

She had all but whispered the words, smiling again when Lita and Trish came to join them.


End file.
